Emily Benson - An SVU Fanfiction
by svu.ouatx
Summary: This is the story of Emily Benson, Olivia and Elliot's daughter. After her and her mother are kidnapped by William Lewis, will they be able to get out alive? Will it rupture their tight bond? Will Elliot save the day? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Emily's POV:

 **My name is Emily Casey Benson. I am the daughter of Detective Olivia Serena Benson and Elliot Stabler.**

I was in school when my mother text me; "William Lewis walks xxx". Oh no, Mum is going to be beating herself up about this. She was determined he was going to go to prison. After all he did rape and murder someone, as well as torture.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and noise filled my maths class. One of the receptionists enters and hands my teacher a note. "Emily your father is waiting for you" he reads out. My Father? My father left me and my mum, 2 years ago. Why would he come back down? I slowly walk to reception, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. When I get there, I open the double doors to reveal…WILLIAM LEWIS?! What the hell was he doing here? He smiles at me before looking towards the gun in his hand. Oh. I nod and slowly walk up to him. "Emily Benson…what a pleasure" he says, linking arms with me.

The receptionist gives him a strange look. "Sir, are you sure that's your daughter?" she asks, knowing full well something was wrong. He looks at her, smiling again. His smile made me sick. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" he asks before shooting her in the head. I scream, but he covers my mouth. He grabs the receptionist's car keys and then drags me out, his arm still linked to mine.

He clicks the car keys until we find the car. When we eventually find it, he puts me in the back seat and handcuffs me. "I think a trip to the supermarket is in order" he says winking at me. "Oh and one more thing…" he says pointing the gun at me. "One word, one scream from you and its _lights out_ " he says, with a serious tone. I nod and keep my mouth shut.

We drive down to the nearest shop and he drags me in with him. "I swear down if you scream or do anything, I will kill you and your mother" he whispers into my ear, before kissing my cheek. He smiles when I cringe, knowing he has the better of me. We go in and he buys duct tape, vodka, pills and some other weird stuff. I just stand next to him, and stay silent, feeling the cold metal of the gun pressed against my back.

We then head to mine and mum's apartment and he ties me to a chair but doesn't bother to duct tape my mouth. My phone vibrates from my pocket and I thought he hadn't noticed. I was wrong. "Who could be texting you? Hmm…?" he asks reaching for my pocket. He grabs my phone. "Oh it's your Mother! Detective Olivia Benson…" he says excitedly. He begins to read out the text; 'Sorry Em, staying at precinct for a while…I'll pick up take away xxx', emphasising the kisses. I turn away from his grin, as cold shivers go down my spine. "I guess we'll just have to wait shall we…?" He says, but he seemed somewhat happy about it.

After multiple burns on my chest, my phone goes off. 'One my way home xxx' Lewis reads. He smiles before intoxicating me with sleeping pills before I drift away…

 **Olivia's POV:**

I arrive home late, feeling dreadful about the trial. I unlock the door, and all the lights were off. "Em?" I ask suspiciously. I freeze. I hear a gun click and a shadow emerges. William Lewis. "Welcome home Detective Benson…" he says.

After disarming me and pinning me, I finally speak. "Where's my daughter?!" I ask sternly. "Oh, sweet Emily. She's sleeping at the moment" he replies, I could sense his pleasure. The lights turn on, and Emily is tied to a chair, her eyes shut. "Emily?" I weep. She had burns all over neck, and a red eye. "Okay go easy. You don't need her! You have me" I beg. "I want her" he whispers into my ear. Then he knocks me out.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – Emily's POV:**

I had finally awoken, and I see my Mother on the floor. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" I scream at him, aware of the absence of the tape. He smiles…"nothing yet" he replies grimacing. I glare at him. "You know, you never were meant to be part of this plan…but when I saw you in the precinct…well who wouldn't fall in love with those brown eyes?" He says to me, and strokes my face. I pull away from his touch. He smiles; "Never mind" he says, cruelness laced in his voice. Slowly my mother began to wake up and he put the duct tape back on my mouth, for reasons I do not know. "Those beautiful brown eyes, give me a smile!" he says to her and I roll my eyes. She blinks a few times. "Still feeling woozy huh? That's okay, we got time!" He says and lifts her up. "Another drink?" he asks, opening the bottle of vodka, from earlier. "Oh, want me to take the tape off so you can say yes? One thing, you scream again I'll shove your own gun down our throat" he says, quite calm. My eyes widen, and my whole body shakes. She looks at me, sorrow in her eyes. He takes the tape off and she pits right on his face. "You know what? Shoot me" she mutters. I shake my head at her, refusingly, shocked at such a statement.

"That's the endgame sweetheart, we got a lot of shock and awe before that" he says, forcing her mouth open. She attempts to deny it. "Fine you don't want it…" then he lunges at me. He rips off the tape, with force, making my lips sting. He grabs my mouth and pushes it open, I try and scream but it didn't work. "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" My mom shouts at the top of her lungs. He begins to tip the bottle. The liquid hits with an unexpected force and I start choking and gasping. "RING RING" my mother's phone was ringing. Cassidy? Please say he's coming over?! He stops pouring and picks up the phone. I spit out the vodka as quickly as possible.

"That's my boyfriend; he's on his way over here right now! He's NYPD" My mum threatens. He smiles, listening to the message. He begins to question her about Cassidy. Then she begins to try and bargain with him. "What about these bruises? And cuts?" he asks touching the cut on her forehead. "Or her burns!" he says, pointing towards me. My mother sounded more desperate than I'd ever seen her. Then he plays the message. Brian…he wasn't coming. Tears began to stream down my eyes, I couldn't control them, and I was shaking. "You think that you've put people through hell. It will rain back down on you" my mother says. "You know what?" he asks. I didn't like this. "Let it rain" and then he hit her on the head with the gun. I screamed, I don't know why. He lunged towards me, and hit me hard on the eye, yet I remained awake. Now it was up to NYPD to save me and my Mother. I don't know what's gonna happen next, but I fear it.

What was a normal day has just turned into a night mare. My mother is the weakest I had ever seen her. She was afraid, which was a first. The last time she was this afraid was when Elliot Stabler left her, and me. He is my father, but he hasn't really been much of a father. I was an accident, see? Why would he spend time with a mistake?

I was scared too. I wanted to protect my mother. Many years on the job and she hadn't been sexually attacked I wasn't going to let it happen this time. It would ruin her. It would ruin her career, her pride, but most importantly, it would ruin _us_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Amanda Rollin's POV:**

We and Fin get ready to head out when Cragen (Cap) stops us. "Hey could you two do me a favour and swing by Liv's apartment?" He asks. "Yeah sure, is everything okay?" I ask. "Yeah just make sure she hasn't gone down one of her rabbit holes" he replies and we nod before heading over there. When we are walking up Fin calls her landline. "She's not picking up her landline" Fin says. "Yeah, well the girl had a tough week" I reply and he nods; "she could be catching up on sleep" Fin suggests and I nod. We arrive at the door and I point to the pile of mail on her door mat. Fin knocks on the door; "LIV!?" "So either she didn't come home or she hasn't left her apartment in 2 days!" I say worried. "Something isn't right; Emily would have had school anyway right?" Fin says. Of course. Fin manages to open the door. Her apartment was ransacked. Blood everywhere, rope. "It's him! It's Lewis!" Fin shouts. I turn to him. We call in back up. "He had her gagged, tied up, her blood, her hair it's everywhere Captain!" I explain. "Emily?" Captain asks. "There is another set of blood that the lab is running" Fin says. We go to the stove. "Burnt keys…it smells like burnt flesh" Fin adds, disgusted slightly. "A DETECTIVE AND POSSIBLY HER 14 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! You bag everything, I got to call one PP" Captain says, worry stood out in his voice. "Rollins…?" Captain asks. I turn to him. "Yeah?" I reply. "Go to Emily's school. Check if he went there or anything weird" he says. I nod.

 **EMILY'S SCHOOL**

I enter the gates, and police swarmed the area. "Who are you?" one of the officer asks. "My name is Detective Rollins, NYPD. What's going on here?" I ask. "A teacher was shot in the head…suspect is a William Lewis, who was seen with a young brunette girl fitting the description of…" he starts but I but in. "Emily Benson?" I ask and he nods. I call Captain. "Amanda…what did you find?" he asks. "He was at the school. He shot a teacher and took Emily" I reply trying to hold back the fear and worry. "Oh god, why would he take Em? She's 14!" he replies angrily. I meet up with Fin. "Got a ping from her cell, Lewis' halfway house" Amaro says and we head there as quick as we could.

 **EMILY'S POV:**

We were on the road for a while when my mum woke up. We both had tape on our mouths so we communicated through our eyes, although mine were very teary. We pull up, and my mother is shoved into the boot. I am put in the front seat and the tape and handcuffs are taken away. "I'm babysitting you, got it? Remember, _lights out_ " he says nodding towards his gun. I nod, but I couldn't speak, I didn't want to for starter, but my mouth was fairly dry, considering all I had 'drank' was a swig of vodka 3 days ago. We meet with his lawyer. She didn't seem to recognise me. "What's your name?" she asks. "Um…Oliva" I blurt out. Maybe that would leave a clue or something. Maybe it will jog her memory. We head to her parent's house and have dinner. "Would you like something to eat, Olivia?" her mother asks. "No, it's okay, she ate before we got here" Lewis butts in. I look at my feet.

After we drop the lawyer at the train station, we head back? He puts the tape on. And gets my mother out. I stand as close as I can to her, before he raids the house. He shoots the father. He gets my mother and ties her on a chair, facing the bed. I am also sat the same way. Then he does things, demands my mother watched. "Are you watching Olivia?" he would ask, and when she wouldn't he would light a cigarette. I couldn't cover my ears, so I attempted to block out the sound. When he was done, he goes up to mother. "Just be lucky it's isn't you. Or _her."_ He says nodding towards me. I turn my face away from him, and soon enough we were in the car again.

 **AMANDA ROLLIN'S POV:**

We get information on the lawyer's parents' house. We rush there. "Fin check the trunk!" I say pointing towards the car. He opens it. I go inside and we found a body. "I got one! He's cold!" I shout towards the other officers. They come rushing in. "Liv's necklace. She left it for us" He says. We search the other places. "Nick!" I shout opening the wardrobe door. "Oh lord!" I shout, shocked. A woman, presumably the mother stood there tied up. "Help me get her down!" I shout urgently.

While in the ambulance, I ask a series of questions to the victim. "My daughter brought him! We had supper together, but he was babysitting" she coughs. "Babysitting?" I ask confused. She nods; "Her name was…" she thinks for a moment. "Emily?" I ask. "No no…Olivia" she says. It must have been Em? But why would she call herself Olivia…unless she wanted the lawyer to remember. Smart kid. "Then he came back" she starts. She tells me about what he did. "Okay that's enough Detective!" The paramedic warns me and I nod.

 **BRIAN CASSIDY'S POV:**

I paced around the precinct. "They still don't know where they are?! I'm going out there!" I demand. "Brian you can't. You're involved with the victim" Munch replies. "Victim? They have the zone flooded with Suffolk PD, NYPD!" I snap. "Look, you won't see anything they won't!" he says, attempting to reassure me. "Two days! What is he doing to them?" I ask, a shiver running down my spine. "Let's not think like that!" he replies. "If they're still alive" I mutter. "Liv's alive! I don't doubt Emily is too" he argues. "They're survivors" he adds. I couldn't sleep, I was tossing and turning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Olivia Benson's POV:**

I wake up, next to Emily, in a car. "I got us some supplies" he says cheerfully. "What? Are you resting?" he asks Emily pulling her up. "Man I love hardware stores" he adds happily. He began listing the things he had bought; rope, tape, some surprised for later, and some drinks!" He goes over to my side. "I take the tape off and you'll be a good girl?" he asks. I nod. He rips off the tape, yet doesn't for Emily. "Are you thirsty?" he asks me and I nod. Then he pulls out vodka. "No, no, no" I beg with what little of my voice I have left. "You don't get to say 'no' anymore okay? Fine, you have vodka and I'll give you water?" he says. I nod and he forces my mouth open. I start coughing it up. "Swallow it, that's it" he would say. Once he was done he begins to ramble on. "The sleeping pills and the Vicodin give you a dry mouth right?" he asks and I just nod. "Oh the water" he says, suddenly remembering. He gives me some, but not a lot, before tipping it away. All the while staring straight at Emily. I look at her, a look of sorry in my eyes. She nods in understandment.

He goes over to Emily's side. "For you, I thought you needed a sleep. I realised you've been awake a lot of the time" he says before ripping the tape off. My mum starts fighting the handcuffs. He takes a box out of his pocket and takes out 2 pills. And makes me swallow them. Things begin to go blurry, and I try to fight it. "Don't fight it, _Em_ " he says smiling. When he said my name it stung. I slowly fall asleep, and the world fades.

 **NICK AMARO'S POV:**

I couldn't keep still. I paced around the room, or my foot was tapping. I was worried, scared. We have a briefing, explaining Lewis' moves. I establish about the safe houses and the rape and brutality this man holds. Liv, she's my partner, she can't die. If he does anything to her, Liv won't be herself anymore. And Emily, she's only a kid. This isn't meant to be the end of her life, when it's only the beginning. We started trying to track down the car. "It hasn't been seen on any bridge, tunnel or any ferries" Munch says. "So he's still in Long Island" I add. That was a relief.

 **OLIVIA BENSON'S POV:**

"Oh come on!" William huffs, angrily, as he is pulled over by a police car. He turns to me, and by now I was on the floor. "He's young. One move and he's dead" he warns me. He begins talking to the officer. I try to listen to their conversation. "Can I see your license and registration?" the officer asks. "The registration is in the glove compartment, it's my in law's car" he says in the most fake voice I had ever heard. "And your license?" the officer asks. "I left the house in such a rush, I must have left my wallet" he begins. "Sir have you been drinking?" My eyes open with the possibility of escape. Lewis starts speaking; "Of course not!" he says. "Who's that in the back?" he says and I see the flashlight go to a sleeping Emily. "Oh that's my daughter…she's sleeping. Long journey" William replies. My eyes fill with rage, and I am nearly sick. The officer keeps hammering Lewis with questions. "I think your job here is done, Officer" Lewis says and I wait for the shot. I hear a loud 'bang!' and my eyes begin to water. I look around, unsure what to do or think. The only thing I'm glad about is the fact Emily didn't have to hear or see any of that. William turns to the back. "Good girl" he whispers smiling. But he wasn't talking to me, he was talking to Em. Who was wide awake and her eyes were streaming. NO!

 **FIN TUTUOLA'S POV:**

"Officer Jimmy Hamilton" Rollins says next to the body of the dead officer. "Three months on the job, shot in the head" she asks. "Anything in the vehicle?" I ask. "Traces of blood and hair" she replies. "He had Liv on the floor in the backseat and Emily was sitting in the set next to her" Rollins says. She explains how he stole a white minivan. "He'll ditch that as soon as he can" I reply.

"Alright, check any hardware stores, gas stations, anywhere they could've been between here and Montauk" Captain says. We nod and immediately get on it. The office was tense without Liv, and everyone had a sense of urgency. Including me. This will DESTROY Liv! If it hasn't already…

(A/N SORRY SMALL CHAPTER BUT WILL BE DOING LEWIS' POV NEXT CHAPTER)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – William Lewis' POV**

I watch the distraught face on Olivia Benson. I smile, wickedly, knowing I had won. I turn back towards the road, and begin to drive. Her detectives will be on this car soon, so I had to be quick. I find a house and park up. Firstly I grab Olivia and yank her inside. I handcuff her to the metal bed frame. I make sure she can't escape before getting Emily. Emily was a lot weaker than Olivia. Must be the thirst. Who cares? There was something about Emily….I had a pull towards her. I wanted to break her. Break her emotions. Make it impossible for her to live. But I'm saving that for later. "Come on Emily…" I say pushing her. Her knees kept dropping. I pick her up and she swarms. "You decided you couldn't work…this is what you get" I say smiling. She turns her head away from me. I tie her next to Olivia. "I need to lose the car" I mutter to both of them. "Are you gonna miss me? Of course" I laugh. Olivia looks at me and then something else. I follow her gaze. The bathroom. "It's been a long time" I say as if it was obvious. "All that vodka?" I ask laughing at myself. "Let's go." I say and she tries to get herself up. "Need help? I'll help" I say and I get her up.

 **AMANDA ROLLINS POV:**

"Yeah that's the guy" the shop clerk says as I show him a photo of William Lewis. "He said he was using his wife's credit card. My terminal was down last night, only knew it was stolen when I ran it this morning" he says. "Was his wife with him?" I ask. He shakes his head, no. "Any kids?" I add. He shakes head again, no. "Said they were in the car" he replies. "When?" I ask. "When I was closing up, I'll check receipts" he says routing through some paper. "7:45" he says. "What did he buy?" I question. "Tarp, rope, wire, hand held blowtorch" he reads. My eyes widen. "He said him and his wife was going camping" he shrugs.

 **EMILY BENSON'S POV:**

I start struggling to get out, using what little strength I had left. I wasn't going to die here. Neither was my mother. I began to pull and do anything to get lose. It didn't work. He came in. My mother watched him, as he walked towards me smiling. "Are you going somewhere?" he asks. He pulls me back onto the bed. He grabs my wrists; "we'll cuff your hands right here" he says before moving towards my feet, "and you're legs right here" he says pushing them together. "Oh man, a real old fashioned bed frame. I knew this place would be perfect!" he exclaims. "You want me to burn your clothes of or cut them off?" he asks me. My eyes widen and my whole body begins to shake. My mother begins to struggle in protest. He starts looking for scissors. "Oh wait a second…" he says. My heart stops. He comes in with this weird sort of tool. He looks towards my mum. "What's that look for? Thinking of someone you will never see again. Don't worry; you'll scream his name at one point. They always do" he says smiling. "Just try to keep your mind off them. 'Cause you're not making it out alive" he says. My eyes begin to water, and I try so hard to fight the urge to break down. He finally takes the tape off. My lip quivers. "You know, you might want to keep me around" my mum says. "And why is that?" he asks, intrigued. "I know how to get you off" she says. "You do?" he asks. She nods. "Kentucky, Alabama. I've seen the photos. I probably remember more than you do" she says. "Oh I doubt that" he says laughing. "I've seen a lot of things, but nothing like this. You're not some punk" she says. HE begins to get slightly angry. "Don't play me now!" he says getting out his gun. "I'm not playing you! Cause I know you don't like that" she says. He edges closer to me. I try and shuffle away. Then there was a knock and a shout at the door. "Shut up" he says and goes out. "Emily?" she whispers. "Do you think we're gonna live?" I whisper, my voice hoarse. "Don't say that" she replies but her voice told a different story. He came in. told us about the maid and her daughter. "Are you afraid of me?" my mum asks him. "Oh no sweetheart. Just taking my time" he replies. "You see I profiled you as a tyrannical rapist who preys for the _weak_ " she snaps back. "The weak huh? You want weak. What about your precious Emily?" he says angrily. "Don't touch her" she says. "She's weak." He says. He strokes my cheek. I pull away. "Oh come on. Don't be shy." He says and he lunges at me, and kisses me. I try and pull away. My mum begins to shout.

 **OLIVIA BENSON'S POV:**

"GET OFF HER!" I shout. He gets his gun, pointing it at her head. I stop. "Leave her alone!" I beg. I saw the look she had. She was pale, almost like a ghost, she had bruises, burns. He smiles. "Oh Olivia…don't you know _actions have consequences_ " he mutters before I hear a loud bang. I look at Emily, her face now white. I start struggling. Emily had passed out, from the shot to her leg. I tried to get to her. I finally break the bar. I hit him, hard.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 – OLIVIA BENSON'S POV:**

I hit him again and again, my anger taking over me. I manage to tie him up. I then go to the maid and her daughter. "Did he hurt you or your daughter?" I ask. She shakes her head, no. "I call the police?" she asks. "Are you legal? Tiene usted una tarjeta verde? If the police found out, they'll take her away from you" I say to her, warningly. They leave and I go back to the bedroom. I go to Emily and untie her and put her in a better position. Her leg was bad so I tie a part of my sleeve around it, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Then I turn to Lewis. "Hey you?" I say kicking him. He didn't move or respond. "I haven't called anyone yet. I want you to suffer. For what you did to my daughter. I want you to pay!" I say as calmly as I could manage. I glance towards Emily. I needed to call someone for her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, not yet. "Maybe I should cut you or burn you. But you'd enjoy that too much." I say and then I begin to think about Elliot. "My old partner would know what to do" I mutter. "Maybe I should call him. Get him to make you beg for your life" I say to him. "Then do it" He replies and I nearly jump out of my skin.

"I'll hurt you" I say to him. "Then take off the cuffs" he says. "Shut up!" I shout at him. "Or what? You'll shoot me? You can't, you're a nice girl" he teases. "Your partner…did he ever do you?" he asks. I glance towards Emily. "Oh he's her _father_ " he laughs. "All your life, you have been listening to women tell you the worst day of their life. What about you?" he asks. "What are you working through?" he badgers. "Shut up!" I shout to him. "Something your daddy did it to you?" he asks. "Shut up!" I shout angrier. "I'm on to something, aren't I?" he asks. He started telling me about his Daddy. "You don't know what you want!" he says. "I want to shoot you! In the head!" I snap. He smiles; "the only thing I regret is not doing her" he says looking towards Emily. I shiver. He started saying he was going to get off. I couldn't take it anymore. "NO NO NO NO NO NO!" I shout repeatedly hitting him. He was out.

 **EMILY BENSON'S POV:**

I wake up to officers surrounding the room. Nick takes my mother. We made it. We were okay. Amanda rushes to me, as they move me onto a gurney. "EMILY!" she says. "You're okay now…it's gonna be okay. You're safe now" she whispers, softly. My eyes begin to stream, mainly with relief. My mother sits with me in the ambulance. "I told you, we would make it" she says, weakly. "We made it" I say smiling slightly. She carefully hugs me. We go to the hospital. My mum had fractured her arm, but she was going to be okay. I had to have surgery on my leg the next day. They had arrested Lewis. Nick, Amanda and Barba also came to visit me. "How's our little fighter?" Nick asks. I smile. "Better" I reply. Barba turns to them; "I need to speak with Emily alone" he says to them and they nod.

"Look, Emily, we are taking him to court" he says seriously. "Are you going to ask me to testify?" I ask. He nods, glumly. "You don't have to, you are not being forced" he says. "You went through a lot, you and Liv, I couldn't imagine what you are feeling" he says. "I…I don't want to think about that now" I say before bursting into tears. "I'm sorry" I cry as he hugs me. "No…you know I'm not a hugging person, so consider yourself lucky" he says jokingly. I laugh a little. "It's not for a while, you have a lot of time" he mutters reassuringly. I nod. I get discharged the next day. I wasn't ready for school so I stayed in the precinct. My Mum had soon started a new case…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Emily Benson's POV (A FEW MONTHS LATER)**

The trial was vastly approaching. My Mum had settled back into work. I was still on crutches because of where the bullet had hit my leg. I'm not sure what happened, but it is taking a lot longer to heal. I'm going counselling too. But that isn't working very well;

"Hello Emily. How are you?" he would ask. I would shrug. "Still getting nightmares?" he asks. I nod. "But it was different" I reply. "He had escaped and was hunting my mother down. He wanted to kill her" I mutter. "Emily, I want you to remember something. Barely anyone escapes. And even if he did, your mother is a highly trained NYPD detective. If anything he should be scared" he tries to reassure me. "I know that but if that was true, why didn't she escape the first time?" I ask him.

I remembered everything very clearly. I couldn't get rid of it. It trailed me, all day, every day. Someone lit a cigarette and I would feel the burns. Someone had a gun and I could hear the bang. It haunted me. I woke up every night screaming, until my mother would come and cuddle me. Her warmth reassured me. I sat in the precinct; my mother was working a case. She sometimes let me helped, but had learnt to keep me away too. She was a lot more protective of me ever since the ordeal. I understood.

That night I heard a knock on my door. "Hello?" I ask. "Don't worry it's just me" My mum says. She sits on the bottom of my bed. "How was school?" she asks. "It was okay. I got an A in Biology" I reply. "That's good!" she says proudly. "Em, I think you know what I'm going to ask" she says, guiltily. "Will Barba help me? With my testimony?" I ask. She nods. "Of course" she says, smiling a little. "What sort of questions will they ask?" I ask. She shrugs. "Anything really. You just have to answer honestly. I think Barba wants me to testify first, so I can be there during yours" she adds. I nod, still unsure. "Okay…as long as I don't have to talk to him" I mutter, a cold shiver running down my spine, at the thought of him. "I also got you something. To say I'm sorry. For everything that happened" she says, a lump in her throat. "It wasn't your fault okay?! He should be the sorry one!" I say, hugging her as her eyes begin to tear up. "I didn't mean for any of it to happen" she cries. She had kept it in for so long. I was glad she was finally letting it out. "You can't walk properly. You can't sleep." She cries into my arms. "Mum I'm going to be okay. Don't you worry about me" I say, trying hard to reassure her. "None of this is your fault." I mutter. She sits up and wipes her tears, taking in a deep breath. "I love you okay?" she says her voice broken. "I love you too" I smile a little.

She takes out a little present. I open it. I look at her. "Your necklace" I say. "I wanted you to have it" she says. "You need it more than me" she smiles. It was like her hope necklace. I smile. "Thank you!" I say pulling her into a hug. I was dreading the trial. I was either going to have to watch it or testify. Both I was terrified of.

 **SCHOOL**

I was in music when the new receptionist, Anita, comes in. "Can Emily Benson go to reception? Her father is here" she says. Flashbacks flooded my mind and my eyes widened with fear. I got up and grabbed my crutches. I hobbled up. "Um…do you know what he looks like?" I ask her, shaking, as we make our way up. "Short hair, light hair. Kind of looks like you a bit" she says, thinking. It reassured me a lot. As she opened the door, there stood, Elliot Stabler. An ex detective, otherwise known as; MY FATHER! I hobble up to him and hug him, crying in his arms. "Hey!" he says. "I've missed you" I mutter into his arms. "You too, kiddo" he says. "You left!" I say angrily, remembering the events of 2 years ago. "I'm sorry, Em. I really am. But I couldn't stay." He says, guilt in his voice. "Does Mum know you're here?" I ask him, seriously. He shakes his head, no. I look at him, confused. "It's a surprise. I'm going to take her to dinner tonight. You're coming too. I'm not leaving you alone." He says and I smile. "You want me to get her to the restaurant?" I ask. He nods begging. "Fine…but can you promise me something in return?" I ask. He nods; "anything" he says. "Promise me you'll stay" I exclaim. "I promise" he says and pulls out his pinkie. We pinkie promise before he helps me to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mum…?"Emily asks while we were discussing our dinner plans. "Yeah?" I ask. "Can we eat out tonight? Because the arraignment is soon?" she asks, batting her eyelids. I think about it for a moment before deciding what the heck. "Sure where?" I ask and she suggests a nice restaurant. "Okay, let me get changed, you too" I reply, looking at her scruffy jeans and t shirt. I put a dress on and then knock on Emily's door. She comes out in a dress. I smiled. It was the first time she had worn a dress since the incident. Most of her burns had healed, but her leg was still in a cast. "You look beautiful" I say kissing her head. We head down to the car and drive down to the restaurant. We go and ask for a table. "Name please?" he asks. "Benson, Olivia Benson" I reply. He looks at his book for a moment before looking up at me and Em. "Oh Ma'am, someone is waiting for you…over there" he says pointing to table in the far right. I frown, confused. I walk closer to the table, before seeing a guy in a suit. He stood up to greet me. "Elliot" I breathe with shock. "Liv" he says smiling. "You look beautiful" he adds and I blush. I turn to Em. "Did you set this up with him?" I ask and she grins. "Maybe" she replies. I smile. We sit down. "So, how is Kathy?" I ask. "We got divorced a year ago" he mutters. "Oh I'm sorry" I say looking down. "It's okay. Liv. Look at me" he says, pulling my chin up, gently. "What happened to you, to both of you, shouldn't have happened. Lewis is going to pay for what he did. And I will never forgive myself for letting this happen to you." He says. I look at him, trying to hold back the tears.

 **Emily's POV:**

I could tell my Mum wanted to cry in his arms. "Are you going to be at the trial?" I ask quietly. "Like hell I'm going to miss it. I'm going to be there for you. I want to make it up for the years I've missed. I'm sorry. I truly am" he says. It looked like he wanted to cry too. They talked all night long. Mum updated him on everything happening at the precinct. I had never seen her so happy. My Dad too. I smiled. We went home and Elliot stayed at our apartment instead of a hotel. I was nervous about the trial but Barba was running me through everything tomorrow.

Barba asked me questions. Easy to start with. But then they got harder. "Emily, what happened to your leg?" he asks. I breathed in. "He was going to-"I start. "Rape me" I mutter. "And my mother was trying to make sure he doesn't and, I think he got angry. And he pointed the gun at me, but shot my leg" I say, shaking a little. "And how did you and your mother escape?" he asks. "I don't remember…I passed out when I was shot, and I woke up in an ambulance" I say, nervously. Barba nods at me supportively. "See Em, you got this!" he says reassuringly. Arraignment was tomorrow…

He was defending himself! I began to panic, my whole body was shaking. My Mum looked at me from the bench. "Em...it's going to be okay, remember what Barba said…you haven't done anything wrong okay?" she says, attempting to calm me down. I look towards Lewis, who turns to me and winks. I turn away. "I…I can't do this" I say, shaking my head vigorously. "I know you don't want to, and we are not forcing you, but you testifying may be the difference between innocent and guilty. You're strong, very strong, and I know you can do this" she says, her tone was soft. I meet her eyes. "But what if I can't?" I ask quietly. "Let's not think like that! You are Emily Benson! Of course you can!" she says hugging me. I wrap my arms around her, I felt safe. Safe to be in her arms. Safe because we were okay. We were going to be okay.

Mum had banned Dad from attending the arraignment so he didn't beat the crap out of Lewis in open court. But he was going to the trial. That night, my mind argued. Whether to testify or not. I had to. I have to face my fears, stand up for myself. I cannot let him win. Not again. I couldn't sleep. So I creeped to Mum's room and see her and Dad cuddled. I knock. They turn to me, blinking wildly. "Is that you Em?" Dad whispers, groggily. "Just me…I can't sleep" I whisper back. He opens his arms out and I cuddle them, until I fall asleep.

I wake up in the morning. They were both up. I get up and head to the kitchen. "Morning!" Dad says cheerily. "Hi…where's Mum?" I ask. "Precinct called…just me and you today, kiddo. Hope that's okay…" he replies. I nod, smiling. "It's more than okay".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Emily Benson's POV:**

Mum was back working at the precinct. Hi arraignment was soon. We all go, me included. I sit on the bench, my Mum on one side of me, my Dad on the other. They both grip my hands tightly, just as nervous as me. We were definitely going to trial, but he was defending himself. I look at my Mum, fear in my eyes. We go and I run to the toilet and slam the door shut in the cubicle. I hear footsteps and a knock on the door. My eyes begin to stream, like a waterfall. "Em…" My Mum whisper softly. "Please come out" she adds. I slowly unlock the door, my hands trembling. I run into her arms. "I can't do this" I sob. She strokes my hair. "No one is forcing you…we'll love you whatever way" she says gently. I look up to her. "Will it help him go to jail?" I ask. She sighs slightly and nods hesitantly. "I'll do it…but will you be there?" I ask slowly. She nods in reply. "Every step of the way" she says and we hug. "I'm proud of you" she whispers and kisses the top of my head.

 **Two days before the trial…**

We were all sitting at the dinner table. The atmosphere was scarce. I spin my food around my plate, I couldn't stomach anything. "You need to eat, Emily." Dad says sternly. I look at him. I eat one mouthful before returning to spinning things around my plate. Dad drops his fork onto his plate. We and Mum look at him with shock. "I can't…" he mutters. "Can't what?" My Mum asks confused. I just watch. "This. All of it. You've changed." He says, his eyes fixed on me. "Excuse me?" Mum asks, protectively. "Maybe I should go" I say standing up before going to my room, and closing the door. I listen by the door.

 **Olivia Benson's POV:**

"She's a nervous wreck!" Elliot shouts. "Wouldn't you be?" I snap back. "She won't eat, we passed this smoking corner the other day and she nearly passed out!" He says. "You know, I thought you would be more understanding! Considering what she's been through! You worked with victims half your life! You should know!" I shout back, angrily. "Liv, I don't know what to do or say to her" Elliot says, attempting to be calm. "Why do you think? I don't know, maybe because you left?!" I growl. Elliot's face changes. "I…I" he splutters. "Thought so…" I say turning away from him. He stands up and heads to our room, when he passes I notice his eyes were red and puffy. He was holding back tears. I knock on Emily's door. "Mhmm" I hear back. "It's me, can I come in?" I ask, apologetically. I hear a 'yes' and open the door. I go to her bed, which she was sitting on. "Did he mean it?" she asks quietly. I shake my head, no. "Of course not, he's just overwhelmed" I reply. After about 20 minutes, we hear a knock. "I'm sorry" a voice says quietly, his voice was cracked. Emily stands up and opens the door. She hugs him, and he cries in her arms. "It's okay Dad. We'll get through this" she whispers, trying to comfort him. I had never seen him like this ever. He had completely lost it. "He's going to jail…I'll make sure of it" she says. He turns to her, and looked at her, like the proudest Father I had seen. "I love you kiddo" he sobs. "I love you too" she replies, smiling slightly. Then they hug, and Emily opens her arms for me. I join in. We were family. No matter how dysfunctional.

 **(A/N: Short chapter sorry** **L** **Butttt please leave some comments/reviews! I want to hear some ideas/opinions!** **J** **)**


End file.
